Semoga Kau Bahagia Ishida
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Kau masuk hidupku dan merubahnya perlahan, dengan sabar dan senyuman, IshiTatsu, warning! OOC, AU, dan antek-anteknya, met baca n review!


Saya akhir-akhir ni suka ma Tatsuki, jadi saya buat deh fict tentang Tatsuki,

Selagi habis ide buat meneruskan fict saya yang berchapter, saya buat ini, hehehe.

Perhatian! AU, OOC, abal, dsb, selamat baca dan review yah!

Semoga Kau Bahagia Ishida

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Seorang gadis terduduk di sebuah kursi. Wajahnya tertunduk, tanpa ada yang mengetahui, tetesan air keluar dari dua bola mata hitam miliknya.

"Sialan!" berulang kali terdengar umpatan ini dari bibirnya. Tapi percuma, walaupun dirinya selalu terlihat kuat, pada akhirnya Arisawa Tatsuki adalah seorang perempuan biasa, umpatan seperti apapun tidak akan bisa menghentikan tangis hatinya.

Dalam kepala gadis itu terbayang wajah seorang lelaki, lelaki kurus, memakai kacamata, rambut indigo dan iris mata biru. Lelaki bernama Ishida Uryuu yang dekat dengannya sejak Ishida masuk ke klub beladiri SMA Karakura.

Mata hitamnya menerawang langit cerah hari ini mengingat kenangannya dengan lelaki indigo itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Flashback in Tatsuki PoV.

Aku tertawa geli melihatmu, melihatmu yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para anggota klub, hal biasa yang diterima oleh semua pendatang baru dalam klub beladiri SMA Karakura.

Tapi, seakan kau tidak menghiraukan batas dirimu, kau terus menantang anggota klub satu persatu meski kau tahu hasil akhirnya adalah kekalahan. Sampai akhirnya kau menantangku, di hari keduamu di klub. Pertandingan yang tentu berakhir dengan kemenangan telakku. Bukannya menyerah, kau malah meminta pertandingan lagi dan lagi, hingga aku bosan rasanya meladenimu saat itu. Tidak menyerah, kau menantang Renji, Kira dan Byakuya, tiga orang yang bisa dibilang paling kuat dalam klub beladiri ini.

Saat semua pulang dari kegiatan klub, aku melihatmu masih berlatih sendirian. Dengan luka-luka di tubuhmu terkadang kau berteriak mengaduh kesakitan lalu kembali berlatih. Barulah saat sang matahari bersembunyi dari langit, kau menyudahi kegiatanmu, beranjak pulang.

Sehari setelah itu, kau masuk ruang klub dengan wajah kaget melihat ruangan kosong dan hanya ada aku yang dapat tugas membersihkan ruang klub. Wajahmu langsung berubah kecewa saat kukatakan bahwa hari ini klub libur. Kau yang sebenarnya sekelas denganku ini hanya terdiam di depan pintu ruangan klub.

"Hoi, sudah kubilang klub libur, pulanglah!" bentakku yang bingung harus berkata apa padanya.

"Arisawa-san, temani aku berlatih ya? Kumohon… " aku masih ingat saat itu kau membungkuk padaku.

Pada akhirnya menolak seperti apapun kau tetap memaksa. Setelah kau membersihkan ruangan luas klub menggantikanku, aku menemanimu berlatih. Badan kurusmu berulang kali terbanting ke lantai olehku, namun -seperti biasa- tetap saja kau meminta tanding lagi, terus menerus hingga malam tiba.

Malamnya saat kau dan aku pulang bersama, kutanyakan padamu alasanmu berlatih mati-matian. Kau hanya menjawab ingin menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan seseorang. Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari kau pulang bersamaku, mengisi suatu kekosongan yang kurasa. Entah kekosongan apa itu, kekosongan yang tidak bisa diisi oleh kehadiran Inoue Orihime sahabatku.

Aku juga masih ingat saat kau menjahitkan pakaian beladiriku, jahitan yang terlalu rapi bagi seorang lelaki. Kutertawakan dan kucaci dirimu yang hobi menjahit seperti perempuan itu, tetapi kau malah tersenyum dan menawarkan untuk mengajarkan cara menjahit padaku. Sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai menarik keluar sisi perempuanku yang sudah lama kupendam jauh dalam diriku. Mengajariku memasak dengan sabar, meski aku ini kasar dan tidak sabaran. Kau sering berkata jika lelaki sepertimu bisa melakukannya, aku yang perempuan ini pasti bisa lebih baik.

Dengan kata-katamu itu, aku mulai mencoba kembali menggali sisi perempuanku. Mencoba memunculkan sifat lembutku, meskipun sulit karena sudah terkubur terlalu dalam di diriku.

Saat aku akan pergi membeli baju pun, kau memaksa ikut. Meskipun aku tahu wajahku sangat merah dan jantungku berdebar kencang saat berjalan bersamamu, tapi aku menyukainya, perasaan aneh ini sangat kusukai.

Sudah kuduga, kau memaksaku membeli rok terusan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga biru. Jenis baju yang sangat disukai oleh temanku Rukia. Menolak permintaanmu juga hanyalah usaha sia-sia. Aku yang awalnya bertujuan membeli celana jeans dan t-shirt malah menuruti permintaanmu. Meski dalam hati aku berniat menyimpannya di lemari tanpa pernah memakai baju pilihanmu ini.

Tidak selesai sampai disitu, kau malah menarikku ke toko aksesoris. Aku jelas tidak terima dan marah-marah padamu, lagi-lagi kau hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menjawab bahwa marah tidak baik bagi seorang gadis. Jawaban yang membuat wajahku semakin semerah tomat dan akhirnya hanya pasrah saat tanganku kautarik.

Kau langsung sibuk memilih jepit rambut, gelang, dan kalung, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat. Aku yang perempuan malah hanya melihat-lihat dengan tatapan tidak tertarik pada semua aksesoris itu. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri di hadapanku, memasangkan jepit rambut itu di rambut hitam jabrikku.

"Hmm, manis sekali," ucapmu terlihat puas pada pilihan jepit rambutmu. Wajahku yang memerah kutundukkan, aku tidak mau kau melihatnya, apalagi saat ini seluruh pandangan orang di toko tertuju pada kami.

"Hoi! Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo cepat pulang!" bentakku padanya karena salah tingkah. Hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kau pergi ke kasir membayar semuanya dan pulang bersamaku.

Saat hari ulang tahunku tiba dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain Hime sahabatku, kau malah bilang agar aku menemanimu berlatih lagi. Aku menggerutu dalam hatiku, di hari klub libur dan ulang tahunku begini kau masih saja menggangguku untuk berlatih. Kubuka pintu ruang klub dengan malas, dan yang menyambutku adalah sebuah kue ulangtahun kecil di tanganmu dengan lilin menyala diatasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Arisawa-san!" ucapmu tersenyum ditengah heningnya ruang klub yang sepi tanpa orang lain.

Aku yang bingung mau merespon, lagi-lagi membentaknya,

"Huh! Jadi latihan tidak?" berulang kali aku mengumpat dalam hati mendengar ucapanku sendiri yang berbeda dengan isi hatiku. Saat ini aku sangat yakin kau pasti marah dan membenciku seperti kebanyakan teman lelakiku lainnya. Tapi yang kudapati malah senyummu, senyum yang membuatku menundukkan kepalaku menahan air mataku.

"Ti-tidak u-u-sah memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau membenciku katakan saja, aku selalu membentakmu dengan kasar tapi kau malah membalas dengan senyuman, aku lebih merasa tenang kalau kau jujur padaku," dapat kurasakan suaraku bergetar mengucapkan ini, menahan tangis ternyata sangat sulit dari yang kuduga.

Kau mengangkat wajahku dengan jemarimu di daguku, tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang memaksakan diri," jawabmu singkat membuatku mengeluarkan air mataku yang susah payah kutahan, tapi dengan segera aku mengelapnya, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapanmu.

Kau mengajakku duduk dan memakan kue itu bersama-sama berdua, hanya berdua di ruangan luas ini. Saat itu aku berharap waktu berhenti dan tidak berjalan lagi. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi sangat dekat denganmu.

End of Flashback in Tatsuki PoV.

Gadis jabrik hitam itu kini memasuki sebuah taman yang ramai orang. Dia memakai rok putih terusan mirip dengan baju pilihan lelaki yang saat ini sedang berdiri agak jauh dihadapannya. Lelaki itu memakai jas hitam dan perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan disampingnya memakai gaun putih panjang, mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia. Dalam keramaian, gadis bernama Tatsuki itu mengeluarkan tangisan lirih yang mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Seorang lelaki menarik tangan gadis itu, berusaha membawa Tatsuki pergi dari pesta pernikahan yang malah membuat gadis pujaannya merasa sedih ini. Wajah _stoic_ lelaki itu memunculkan sedikit kesedihan dari mata hitam keabu-abuannya. Sebelum Tatsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki tinggi berambut hitam sebahu yang menariknya, dia berkata lirih,

"Semoga kau bahagia Ishida…"

**OWARI**

Selesai!

Soal laki-laki yang narik Tatsuki waktu ending, tau semua kan itu siapa? Hahahaha..

Review yah!

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
